


Compliance Has Rewards

by magequisition



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comeplay, D/s, Leather Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, blindfolding, dom!daniel, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's been behaving himself, and he REALLY likes leather. Absolute PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliance Has Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the smut challenge on [A Jaunt Through The Old Orifice](http://ajauntthroughtheoldorifice.tumblr.com) on tumblr. By far the kinkiest thing I've ever written, and I haven't written Stargate in months, so please forgive me!

 Jack lay flat on his back on the bed, arms stretched towards the headboard. He wasn't restrained, but he didn't need to be. Daniel knew he would be absolutely compliant. There was, however, a dark blue cloth tied tightly around his eyes, blocking him from seeing what the younger man was doing. As Jack lay there, already achingly hard, he let out a quiet whimper.

“Did you say something, Jack?” Daniel asked sharply from the other side of the room. Jack shook his head quickly. “No, I didn't think so,” Daniel said.

To any casual acquaintances, their arrangement would have seemed strange. Jack, the retired military general, entirely submissive to the young archaeologist Daniel. It seemed backwards. But Jack had spent so long with everyone else's life in his hands that it was comforting to him to relinquish control, and Daniel had spent so long with his opinion being quashed due to being 'just a scientist' that to be obeyed unquestioningly reminded him that he mattered.

Suddenly, there was pressure on the bed on either side of Jack's head as Daniel supported himself on his hands while he bent to brush his lips along Jack's jawline. He nipped hard at Jack's ear and Jack huffed out a breath of surprise.

“You're being so good, Jack,” Daniel murmured, his lips brushing against Jack's ear, before he pushed himself up and moved away again. Pressure on the mattress between Jack's spread legs, now, as Daniel sat on his knees and walked towards Jack, careful not to touch him. Jack lay absolutely still, despite every urge in his body screaming to move, to whimper, to beg for Daniel to _just fucking touch him already_.

“So good,” Daniel said again. “You've done everything I asked today, Jack. I think you deserve a reward. What do you think?”

Jack gasped, grateful for the direct question that would allow him to speak, to respond. “Please,” he gasped out. Daniel smiled down at him, a response Jack could not see.

“I have something special for you, you know,” Daniel said softly before leaning forward and trailing one finger down Jack's chest from collarbone to navel. Jack gasped, trying desperately not to vocalise as he felt the soft, warm leather of Daniel's leather glove against his skin. Daniel lay his palm flat against Jack's chest, splaying his fingers out before beginning to rub slowly over the skin, suddenly oversensitised. As Jack's breathing sped up, Daniel stilled his hand, leaning forward to whisper in Jack's ear again.

“You like my gloves, don't you, Jack?” he asked.

Jack swallowed hard and nodded before croaking out, “yes. Yes. Thank you, Daniel. Thank you.” Daniel smiled down at him and placed an almost chaste kiss on Jack's lips before sitting back and continuing his hand's travel along Jack's chest, soon adding the other hand to the assault on Jack's senses. He glanced down at Jack's cock and took note of how much it was already leaking.

“You're ready to come already, aren't you?” he asked quietly. Jack nodded, afraid to speak for fear of losing control. “But you won't. Not until I tell you you can. Isn't that right, Jack?” Daniel continued. Jack nodded again, eyes squinting shut under the blindfold. One of Daniel's hands lifted from his chest and he almost whimpered before gaining control, then he gasped as he felt it wrapping around his cock and stroking him.

“You're so good, Jack,” Daniel said soothingly. “Being so good even though I know you want to come more than anything. Even though I know how much you love my gloves.” Jack bit his lip hard, desperate not to lose any of his reward for good behaviour. Daniel continued to stroke him hard for several minutes before speaking again.

“Okay, Jack. You may come,” he said casually, as though this was no more uncommon an allowance than telling Jack he could get his own favourite brand of beer rather than Daniel's for once. Jack gasped and complied instantly, spilling out hard over Daniel's hand.

“You can speak if you want,” Daniel added, and Jack moaned loudly.

“Daniel – god – thank you – fuck - “ Jack stammered as his balls contracted hard against his body and released another spurt of come over Daniel's gloved hand. Daniel kept him tightly in hand, stroking him gently until he came down from his orgasm, breathing hard. Daniel took the hand that was not surrounding Jack's still gently pulsing cock and brought it up to Jack's cheek, brushing his fingers lightly over his cheekbone before quickly pulling off the blindfold. Jack's pupils were blown wide as he stared up at Daniel almost worshipfully.

“That was so good, Jack, you're so good. Can you do something for me now?” Daniel asked almost innocently. Jack nodded, still too out of it to speak properly. Daniel lifted the fingers of the hand he'd used to stroke Jack off to Jack's lips and brushed along the seam of them gently. “Clean these up, Jack,” he said. It was a command this time, not a request. Jack's mouth opened obligingly and when Daniel slid the come-soaked leather inside, he sucked eagerly, his eyes never leaving Daniel's. 


End file.
